Chaser on the Rocks
Chaser on the Rocks is a Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies theatrical animated short which was released in 1965. It was directed by Rudy Larriva and features Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Plot The cartoon begins with Wile E. Coyote chasing the Road Runner. Road Runner zooms off, and Wile stops. He looks up at the sun, and Road Runner enters and does the same. After a shot of the hot sun, the Road Runner zooms offscreen again. The Coyote sees Road Runner in an oasis and jumps in. The oasis turns out to be a mirage, and Wile falls between two cliffs. After landing, he sees another oasis, but he thinks that this one is a mirage as well. It turns out that that oasis was real, as Wile falls in. As he sinks, Wile holds up one hand as he counts to three as he drowns before the screen fades. Wile paints a TNT stick to look like a glass of lemonade. He puts a straw and a lemon slice in it as well. Road Runner approaches and drinks the "lemonade". Wile E. presses on the detonator, but nothing happens. Wile takes the "lemonade" and starts to drink it when it explodes! We see a sign that says "FREE BIRD BATH". The camera zooms out to show Wile E. setting up the birdbath. Road Runner approaches, and we see Wile on a diving board attached to a rock above the birdbath. Road Runner reads the sign and jumps into the birdbath. Wile jumps off the diving board, hoping to catch the Road Runner. Road Runner jumps out of the birdbath, and Wile gets stuck in it. After this, Wile falls off a cliff. While falling, he gets out of the birdbath, which ends up landing on him. Wile sees an emergency fire hose, which he tries to use to get a drink. He hardly gets any water from it at first, but the Road Runner turns it on maximum. The hose gets out of control, sending the Coyote flying! He sticks his finger in the nozzle, but it gets stuck. The water coming out of the hose gets it unstuck, and sends him falling off a cliff. Finally, we see Wile setting up a "DETOUR" sign pointing to a tunnel with a cannon at the end. He hears the Road Runner approaching, and enters the tunnel. Road Runner enters the tunnel, and Wile sees him. He fires the cannon, and the cannonball misses Road Runner and hits a rope which sends the cannonball back through the tunnel. Wile enters the tunnel to see what happened, and he (possibly) ends up swallowing the cannonball. He enters the cannon, and Road Runner fires it. Wile E. goes through the tunnel, hits the rope, goes back through the tunnel and into the cannon, which Road Runner fires again. Fade out. Censorship *On ABC, the dynamite drink sequence (gag number one) was cut. *There has been a long-standing rumor that the original ending to this short depicted the Road Runner shooting Wile E. Coyote into the sun, and that the ending was cut when the cartoon was brought over to television. According to storyboard and script information found by animation historian Jerry Beck, rumors of the "Wile E. Coyote gets shot into the sun" ending were proven to be false. References External links * Chaser on the Rocks at the Internet Movie Database Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:1965 animated films Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner Category:1960s American animated films